A Way of Bonding
by Coco Cheesecake-XD
Summary: Hello this is my first 39 clue story. Hope you like it. Basically, Fiske wants the teen aged Cahills to bond. SO what will he come up with? i don't own anything. Read and Review. Set after the Vesper attacks. All hostages are safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my first 39 clue story. I played around with the ages and other things like Ian and Natalie are still filthy rich and live in the Kabra mansion. Ian took over the family business of art dealing as well as has become the head of the Lucian branch. As for their ages:**

**Amy: 18**

**Ian: 18**

**Dan: 15**

**Natalie: 15**

**Ned, Ted, and Sinead: 19**

**Hamilton and Jonah: 19**

**Madison and Reagan: 15**

**Phoenix****: 14**

**This story is dedicated to TheBookStargazer, PeaceLOVEHershey, and Dream. Love. Smile...**

**I dont own anything! :)**

Amy's P.O.V

Ring. Ring. Ring!

"Amy, get the phone!" Dan yelled from the game room.

"What?" I yelled from my room.

"The phone!"

I went downstairs. "Hello," I said on the phone.

Suddenly I felt something pinch my arm. My eyes rolled back and I fell on the floor, unconscious.

Dan's P.O.V

Dang, where is Amy! She went downstairs to the phone but that was an hour ago. She can't still be on the phone. Unless, she's talking to Sinead, then there is trouble. They talk for _hours_. I checked her room and she wasn't there either.

Maybe she still is in the kitchen. I went downstairs and found Amy sprawled on the floor, unconscious. My heart was in my throat when I saw her like that. "Amy!" I rolled her over and checked her pulse. Thankfully, it was fine just a bit fast.

I heard a noise in the kitchen. Someone was here. I was about to turn around but something hit me hard on the back of my head. I slumped next to Amy. Before I passed out, I heard a voice say, "Take them to the house…"

Natalie's P.O.V

Ugh! By Luke this is the worst chauffer I've had in years. Plus, my day has been just golden from the start. First, Ian woke me up by dumping water on my face! Do you know what that can do to your skin? Then while eating breakfast, I saw a _huge _and _ugly _spider in the corner and I did just what was expected from a Kabra; I screamed and screamed till I was heard or the victim's eardrums would burst. Poor Ian here was my victim. Then finally the Kabra pet exterminator came after many calls and much cash from Ian, the bug was killed. Then my so- called friend told me that Emma and Henry were a couple. My chance ruined! But I could not let Tessa know that so I put my brave face on and told her that he was old news and that I need someone fresh. And now I have the worst chauffer in the whole world. I swear he is crazy, but since I am very nice and generous, I sent an application to the mental institute for him. Isn't that nice of me? And people call me heartless.

Finally he took us to the mall.

"Ian don't you dare wander off to Armani. We first need to go somewhere even more important; Gucci!" I squealed. Ian sighed. I dragged him in the store and Oh My Luke! They have in the new summer collection!

I picked up everything I could get my hands on, without looking at the price tag, of course. And I didn't let dear Ian get bored. I have a heart. So I was kind enough to let him hold my next outfit for me while I changed in a fitting room. After many outfits, I decided I needed more, so once again, I dragged Ian to the shirt section. After much time and many outfits picked, I went to the fitting room to find my previous stall occupied. All of them were occupied except one at the far end. I grabbed an outfit from Ian and went inside. I hung the outfit on a hook and just as I was about to change, I felt a ruff hand be clamped over my mouth it was so sudden that I didn't even have time to react. I started kicking and thrashing around, until I felt a small prick on my arm and I slumped in my attackers arms. My last thought was, I hope Ian comes for me.

Ian's P.O.V

Natalie is the most annoying person ever. But then again, I guess those are the side-effects of having a younger sister. I was basically her slave, especially after Isabel and Vikram weren't our _parents _anymore. Not that they ever were. I wanted a new suit from Armani, but _no_, we had to go to Gucci instead. She made me hold her clothes while she changed in the fitting room. Could it get more embarrassing than that? The famous Ian Kabra, best art dealer in all of United Kingdom holding dresses for his sister. Of course, whenever she makes me do that, I wear a big hat and along trench coat in hopes that no one recognizes me.

She went in the fitting room and I heard the muffled screams and mewls of protest. At first I thought she was having difficulty putting on the dress. I was going to ask her if she wanted the dress in a bigger size, but I heard a small groan from the room. I tried to open the door without looking suspicious. After many tries, it budged. I entered the fitting room and saw Natalie. Just as I was about to go to her, I felt a hand clamp over my mouth. My eyes widened in surprise and I saw another put a knife to Natalie's throat. She was unconscious.

"Say anything, do anything we don't tell you to do, or if you don't follow along, Jaden will slit her throat." A gruff voice said. I wish I could have seen their faces so I could remember them but they were clad in black with masks on. They took us through a door in the fitting room. In the middle of the room was a van. We were roughly put in and another person was in there holding a gun in each hand. He was also clad in black with a mask on. They tied us to chairs and then started driving. One of them stayed with us. I tried to wiggle out but they tied us too tightly. Natalie was still out unconscious and the attacker was watching me carefully, in case I did something. There were no windows and there were no lights, so it was pitch black in the van. After about half an hour I decided I can't do anything so then I just put my head against the wall and slept.

**I hope you liked it. Reviews are very much appreciated! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, so thank you all for those reviews. It was all very much appreciated and i love everyone that reviewed. Some people however, were asking if i made Hamilton and Sinead the same age just so they could be together and, yes that is one of the reasons. Also because, i just don't see her so many more years older than everybody else. So yeah, and i do like Hamilton and Sinead together, but my main focus is Amian, so I'll try to minimize it. Anyways chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Chapter 2

Ted's P.O.V

"Ted what are you doing?" I heard Sinead call me from the doorway of my room. I was on Facebook talking to Jonah. Jonah and I had become good friends since the clue hunt and the Vesper attack.

"Nothing, just talking to Jonah, why?" Sinead's been super protective about me and Ned since the Vesper attack. Making sure I don't talk the strangers (I know, I know, what can I say, she babies me!), have good friends, and even if I potentially talk to a girl, whether I like her or just to be her friend, Sinead does an extreme background check on her and everything related to her. I get annoyed by it, but secretly, I love it hat she is still taking care of me even after Mom and Dad left us. Mom and Dad always hated Ned and me. They said that we were the weak ones and Sinead was the strong one. When they were leaving, they asked her to come with them and leave us. She refused then coldly and stayed with us. I love her for that.

She smiled. "Hey can you do me a favor. I think I left my toolbox in the garage, can you go get it for me?"

"Sure," I replied. Since the Vesper attack, Alistair had taken me and Ned to his friend. His friend had operated on us and fixed my blindness and Ned's headaches. I went to the garage, navigating my way carefully. I'm still not used to being able to see after all those years. I turn on the light and I could have sworn I saw something move. I looked around, cautious. I went to the cabinets and opened the door and reached for the toolbox when I felt something choke my neck. I tried to cream for help but I just got choked. I thrashed around trying to hurt my attacker but I couldn't. I tried to reach for the knife on the top of the cabinet, but the attacker took it before me. The attacker tightened the grasp around my neck and I slumped on the gound, unconscious.

Sinead's P.O.V

God! Taking care of these two can be such a hassle sometimes, but I guess they are worth it. I was eating ramen noodles and watching the House of Anubis (**A/N I don't watch it. First show that came into my mind**). I didn't watch it yesterday so I was watching it now. When my episode was finished I decided to fix my coffee machine. But then I could not find my toolbox so I went to Ted's room to ask him to get it for me. I didn't even bother to knock and went right in. I saw him on Facebook and immediately got scared. What if he joined some crazy religious cult or got made friends with some insane Goths that told him he had to cut himself to be part of their group. Or what if…

"Ted, what are you doing," I finally asked him and heard him sigh.

"Nothing, just talking to Jonah, why?"

I smiled. "Hey can you do me a favor. I think I left my toolbox in the garage, can you go get it for me?"

"Sure," Ted said. When he left, I went back into my room and waited. And waited and waited and… waited. "What is taking him so long…" I muttered to myself. I sighed and went to the garage. When I opened the door and turned on the light, I found Ted on the ground, unconscious. I ran to him but before I could touch him, I felt something be pressed to my nose tightly. _Chloroform_, I thought, as I started to get dizzy, _good bait_.

Ned's P.O.V

_When is this course going to end, _I thought as I sat in a seat in the small classroom. The teacher was teaching a course on statistics, and every word that he spoke, well I already knew about. I know about this stuff when I was 10, but Alistair was making me take these easy courses to see if my brain can take it and if I don't get the headaches again. It took me longer to recuperate than Sinead and Ted. It's so hard gbe9ing without them. I can't actually remember a time being without them. And this teacher _was_ giving me a headache. He bored me.

I raised my hand to go to the bathroom. I took a deep breath, once I was let out. Opening the bathroom door, I smelled something funny. Probably, one of the boys blew something up again. I washed my face and sat in a clean corner. After an hour or two, I need a break from everything and just… relax. The headaches still come.

Still, that funny smell kept on coming again and again. Before I knew it, I was laying on the ground, out cold.

Hamilton's P.O.V

"Alright team, 250 more pushups, Reagan put more strength in it. Hamilton I need to see more strength from you. Don't be a wimpy Ekaterina." Dad screamed at the top of his lungs.

I mentally frowned. _Don't say anything about Ekats, _ I thought. Sinead in an Ekat, but I still screamed out a firm, "Yes sir," and did 250 pushups.

After our 3 hour training session, we asked dad if we could go to the beach. He said yes.

"Hurry up, Reagan! What are you doing in there, putting on make-up?" I said, banging on her bathroom door. Suddenly the door burst open and out came an angry Reagan.

"No, stupid. Why would I do that?" She said punching me. Chuckling, I closed her bedroom door.

At the beach, we immediately jumped in the water. After a couple hours of swimming, we decided to go a bit deeper in the water. Suddenly a boat came and sprayed water on us.

"Hey, watch it!" I screamed at the people. Then all of a sudden Reagan just got pulled down completely into the water.

"Reagan!" I screamed going down to find her. She was being held by big, muscular man. I went to pull her away from him, but he was really, really strong. Soon Madison and I were trying, but it didn't help; the man still held her tight.

All of a sudden we were pushed into a crate. We all got up and saw that we were in a big crate and all around us were _huge _sharks. I mean, I didn't know that they even had sharks that big.

Reagan moaned. "Not again," she said.

**I hope you enjoyed it. Read and review please. All types of reviews are expected. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I just want to say I'm really sorry for not updating in three months. I had a LOT on my plate all of a sudden, but now things are getting back on track so yay! I shall try to update more often. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. So, yeah, Chapter 3! Read and Review **

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! I WISHED I DID, BUT NO! :) **

Jonah's P.O.V

"Jonah, Jonah, Jonah," the entire crowd screamed for me. It felt really good to be back on stage. To feel the thrill of singing and the girls singing back to me. To see the fans being so supportive and to see their silly and cute posters. To feel the sweat pouring down my face from the exhaustion of singing and dancing.

"Baby I just don't get it. Do you enjoy being hurt? I know you smell the perfume and make up on his shirt…" The girls screamed louder. **(A/N: This song is originally Mario's Let Me Love You, but here I am just using it as Jonah's. I'm just using bits and pieces from the song. Really good song. If you don't know it, give it a try!) **

"You don't believe his stories. You know they are lies. Bad as you are you stick around and I just don't know why…" Soon enough, the girls started singing back.

"You're the type of women deserves good things. Fistful of diamonds, handful of rings. Baby you're a star. I just want to show you you are. You should let me love you. Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need…" _Nicole_…

"Thank you, thank you. Love ya'll. Wouldn't no one without ya'll. Make sure to buy my new album, Let Me Love You. It's released this Friday." The screaming got louder. I smiled.

After the concert was done, I went backstage and found my cousin, Phoenix sitting, munching on a bag of Doritos.

"Hey, how you feelin'? Here take this water." He said handing me a water bottle.

"Thanks", I smiled at him, "How's your arm doing?" It's been three weeks since we found Phoenix. He was the last of the hostages to find since he had escaped. He broke his arm falling on a pile of rocks while he was running from the Vespers. He had changed a lot since the Vesper attack. He's more mature, stronger and quicker. But he's also more jumpy and can get easily startled. He's more quiet…

"Jonah, are we gonna go to the restaurant or not? I'm starving!" His voice broke me out of my thoughts.

I smiled at him. "Uh, yeah. Let's get ready. Come on let's get you in the car." I said, helping him get up. Ahh! Why do I feel so weird. That darn headache! It hasn't been going away!

"Uh, Okay, but can I use the bathroom first?"

"Sure, it's right this way…"

Phoenix P.O.V

Ahhhhhh! My arm aches! I winced as I was walking to the bathroom with Jonah. He was holding my arm a bit too tightly. And it didn't help that my head felt really weird. Maybe I'm getting a fever…

"Here you are, I'm sitting right over here on that bench," Jonah pointed to a small bench in the corner. I looked around the room. When you are the cousin of a world famous superstar ( except for in Egypt, of course. That was a nasty incident.), you had to be careful. I guess it was a room just for staff so that no screaming fangirls would bother us.

"Thank you," I smiled at him He was a better cousin after the attack. Not only, have I changed, but he has as well. We all have. He took care of me as a cousin before the attack; now he takes care of me as a brother.

When I walked inside the bathroom, I smelled something weird. Well this _is _a bathroom…

But this smell was an unusual one. It smelled like sulfur mixed with rotten eggs. Just like your garden's roses, right?

I coughed and entered the stall. I was zipping up my pants when I was done, when suddenly I felt faint all of a sudden. I leaned against the wall to support me. With barely any energy, I walked out to where Jonah was sitting, I leaning against things for support.

"Jonah…" I muttered out before collapsing to the ground.

"Phoenix!" Jonah helps me up, "Phoenix, Phoenix! What's wrong? Did something happen? Did someone attack you?"

"Headache," I croaked out, pointing to my head, " Bad smell… I think… I think we've been… been drugged!" I spit out the last word and passed out.

Jonah P.O.V 

Drugged! It is possible with all the drinks we've been offered and all the ones we have taken. Oh God! Ahh! Headache! I gasped and started hyperventilating. It suddenly, became so hard to breathe. My vision blurred. I coughed against the smell I just noticed. All of a sudden, a big figure was leaning against me. A spy! He was wearing a mask and a suit so the smell wouldn't bother him. Was he a Vesper? I couldn't tell what the little letter said on his suit. I coughed again and blindingly threw a fist at him. But the drug slowed me down and it ended up looking like a wave instead of a punch. A sharp pain entered my thigh and I passed out on the floor next to Phoenix.

End of Jonah's P.O.V

A small girl was sitting in her office wearing her business suit and sending important e-mails on her laptop. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in," she said softly. A large man entered.

"Excuse me miss, but I just wanted to inform you that we have gotten all the Cahills and we have put them in the room you ordered us to." The man said.

The girl chucked quietly while twirling a piece of her hair. "Good. Thank you Sebastian. You are dismissed."

The man bowed and left the room. "The plan is going well. The Cahills won't know what hit them with our plan," She said to a man hidden in the corner.

"Yes they truly won't know, now will they?" Fiske Cahill smiled.

**Kind of a cliffy there. Review, review, review. The more you review the faster i will update! **

**- Coco **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. I'm really sorry for the long wait. I had tests and all that stuff. After reading Trust No One, I found out that Sinead is a Vesper. So I started this story before knowing that and in my story she isn't a Vesper. So I'm going to keep it that way. I'll make another fanfic about her being a Vesper Also, characters might be a little OCC in his but they are older and trying to be nicer. So anyways, I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything, unfortunately :( **

Amy's P.O.V

Ahh! My head aches! I slowly opened my eyes and tried to get up. Instantly, I felt a wave of nausea hit me. I went to the corner of the room and threw up everything that was in my stomach.

After I was done with my little moment of puking, I looked around the room and immediately felt bad for throwing up in it.

Take the most beautiful room you've ever seen. That's what it was. Just beautiful.

The walls were a pretty fawn with turquoise borders. In the middle there was a four-poster, king-sized bed that was made of freakin' ivory! The bed even had sea green canopy that matched the sea green drapes. There was a huge dresser (Also made out of ivory!) against the wall. There were endless bottles of perfumes and lotions and in the drawers; there was enough make up for ten people.

Right in the front of the bed an enormous flat screen TV. The room also had a small sofa in the corner for sitting. The room was very quaint and just my type.

I turned to the right and there were two doors. I opened one of them and my heart stopped. It was a library! There were bookcases filled with books, a desk piled high with papers, and sofas stuffed with pillows. In the corner, there was a hammock to relax on. Against the wall there was a desk with a Mac and a printer. In the middle of the room there were two big recliners and a coffee table in the middle. I smiled. This was perfect!

At the back of the room there were two large mahogany doors. They were very pretty with small details on it. Strangely, they were locked. "What the…" I tried opening the doors, but they wouldn't budge. I sighed. There was another small door at the other wall that I didn't see. I pulled the knob and this one opened! It was a small snack bar. A lady was cleaning a wine glass.

'Would you like any Merlot dear?"

"Uh, no thanks…" I'm under age…

"Anything, then. Some caviar maybe. You do know that we have the finest." She said, putting the glass away.

"Uh, no thank you." I said uncertainly. This woman was weird.

"Then what are you doing here standing like an idiot!" She threw the next glass she was cleaning. I yelped and moved out of the way, or I would have had a bloody face.

"Uh…I…um, uh. I'll be leaving, thank you…" I muttered and quietly left.

I ran to my room and let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Well, that was odd," I muttered quietly to myself. I took a deep breath, wishing I had a glass of water. I remembered there was a second door in, my room and so, I entered the second room. When I opened it, I instantly felt better.

The bathroom was huge with a big tub in the side. The tub had many buttons of different colors. I went near the tub and the buttons said stuff like Jacuzzi effect. Or vibrate. _Cool..._

The bathroom vanity was the color of ivory but wasn't made out from it. Thank god. Whoever made this suite has a lot of money. In the middle there was a cabinet. I opened it and there was every hair straightener, curling iron or wand, and waver that had ever been created. There was a bunch of brushes in this cup and cute small boxes filled with bobby pins, hair ties, and scrunchies of all colors. On the left side of the cabinet, there were hair serums, heat protecting sprays, face washes and creams.

The sink was nice and big. There was a door on the other side. I opened it and there was a toilet and a shower. The cabinet next to the shower held endless amounts of shampoos and body washes. My closet was at the end of the bathroom. It was a huge walk-in closet with dresses of every style and color. On one side were racks of shirts and jeans, shorts, and dress pants, and tights. On the other side were pairs of sweatpants, pajamas, and sweatshirts, along with other sleeping wear. In the middle there was an enormous mirror with one side holding countless pieces of jewelry and the other holding designer purses, handbags, clutches.

I went back to the bedroom and lay down on the bed. Ahhhhhh… it was extremely soft and comfortable and the pillows felt like they were made out of feathers. They probably were…

"Excuse me, ma'am! Are you awake?" A voice woke me from my trance. I stumbled up and looked around to see where the voice came from. Seeing nobody, I got scared.  
"Yoo hoo, right over here…" I turned to were the voice was coming from and realized it was coming from the …TV?

She was a small girl with long curly black hair that framed her small face and intense blue eyes. She had a small smirk on her lips and a hint of mischievousness in her eyes. She was wearing a black minidress that went well with her fair skin.

"Uh, yes, hello… Are you the person that kidnapped me?" I say slowly.

"Ahhhhhh! How dare you say that! I am treating you like a guest, sweetie, not a prisoner!" She had an incredulous look on her face.

"I-I'm sorry. I d-didn't mean it that way." I muttered.

"Humph! I hope not! Anyways, get dressed and ready. Come to the dining room when you are ready. Try not to be late." Then the screen went blank.

I went back to my closet and started looking at what to wear. A very pretty sea green summer dress caught my eyes. It was up to my toes and sleeveless. I turned on the shower, since I wanted to be quick, and started playing with the buttons. I ended up smelling like cucumbers and jasmine flowers? Weird…

After I changed, I realized that I had been in the shower for 45 minutes! I quickly turned on the hair dryer and dried by long, red hair as best as I can. It didn't go that well, but I really didn't have time to worry. I ran out my room and found myself in a hall with no directions of how to get to the dining room. I saw a maid carrying a broom.

"Excuse me, do you know how to get to the dining room," I asked her.

"Yes, just take a left and you will see the elevator. Go to the first floor and right as you come out of the elevator, you will find a door. Open the door and go straight until you see big mahogany doors with the words, dining room," She replied.

"Thank you," I quickly muttered.

When I went to the elevator, I pressed the button with the 'one'. When we started going down, I felt as if the place was moving. It's not like I'm afraid of heights or claustrophobic, I just felt like the place was moving. I got out of the elevator and as the maid had said, there was a door. I opened it and smelled sea salt?

It was a boat! Well a yacht to be more specific. No wonder I felt like the place was moving! I stretched out my arms and took a deep breath. It felt so good to take in the fresh air.

"Well, well, if it isn't Rose?" I hear a British accent behind me and I felt my face flush. Shoot! This is the second time I've lost myself in daydreaming world with Ian watching me. Great! The first being in Korea of course when I starting waltzing on Uncle Oh's land like some Disney princess.

"What do you mean Rose?" I asked him. Thankfully, I didn't stutter.

"Well, I seem to recall that Rose had the same dress when she was on Titanic. And with your red streaming hair and that arch in your eyebrow, you look quite a lot like her. Just an observation, is all…" He said, holding a glass of … what? His eyes looked amused.

"Well, it looked decent enough to wear and well, I was in a hurry…" I said defending myself.

He laughed. "No no, don't worry. You look stunning in that. Come on; let's go to the dining hall." I followed him there.

The dining hall was a big room with an enormous Victorian chandelier hanging in the center. There was a dining table with at least a hundred chairs to go around. On the table, were eggs, toast, cheese, pancakes, waffles, and even caviars (!) for breakfast. At the table, everyone was there and so was Dan! Thank god the boy was fine. He was trying to throw fling oatmeal at her. I quietly took a seat and greeted everyone. People had changed. Phoenix and Jonah became more close, Sinead and her brothers sweeter and caring, Uncle Alistair became more old and quite, and the Holts were less…loud. Nellie was Nellie. She was the only one that didn't change. Though, I do notice that she stares at her food and smells it before eating it. As for the Kabra's? Surprisingly, they became less arrogant and friendlier. Not by a whole lot though.

We all talked and ate our breakfast until we heard footsteps in the hall. We all turned to see a small girl with long black curly hair that was pinned up. Her intense eyes studied us and her face still had the mischievous smirk.

"Welcome, my name is Katarina. I hope that you ate a good breakfast.'

"Who are you and why did you kidnap us? Are you a Vesper?" Hamilton asked.

"Quite the contrary, I'm a friend. A Madrigal." Everyone in the room gasped. Why would a Madrigal, a friend, kidnap us?

"Then why did you kidnap us? I asked.

"I didn't kidnap you." She snapped, " Trust me. I was very gentle with you. And I brought you here because a friend requested me to bring you here. He means no harm." AS she said that, an old man walked into the room. At first I just stared at him, because I couldn't believe who the man was. Then finally Dan found his voice and screamed…

"UNCLE FISKE!"

**Well, i hope you liked it. If i get 15 reviews, I'll update this at the end of the week, instead of two months. And if you review, I'll read and review your 39 clues or Rangers Apprentice stories. **


End file.
